Scorpius Malfoy
by Ro Malfoy
Summary: 5 viñetas.5 parejas.1 protagonista. Scorpiuscentrico. ¿Te dejás seducir por los placeres de la joven serpiente?


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en el texto son míos, (Salvo el señor Jake Zabini que es de mi invención). No los uso con fines de lucro, solamente los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la de ustedes.

~°•ooOoo•°~

Hola a todos!!

Acá traigo una nueva tabla, esta es para la comunidad de LJ vrai_epilogues, la primera comu de habla hispana sobre la tercera generación de Rowling. (Link: http: // community. livejournal. com/ vrai_epilogues/ ) [sin espacios]

En esta tabla, centrada en Scorpius, se deben escribir 5 viñetas en las que el personaje principal (en este caso ) debe tener una pareja diferente en cada palabra.

Aca va la primer viñeta!!

Hope you enjoy it!

~°•ooOoo•°~

Autora: ro_malfoy

Fandom: Harry Potter

Claim: Scorpius Malfoy/ Victoire Weasley

Comunidad: vrai_epilogues

Tabla Scorpius.

Observación: Me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer un

pequeño arreglo, en mi fic Scorpius y Vic no se llevan

6 años, como corresponde, si no solamente 2.

(Scorpius en 5to, Vic en 7mo).

Advertencia: Lemmon, aunque no es tanto, a que no?

**La marca del escorpión.**

**(5.-Carmín)**

El sonido de unos tacos aguja golpeando rítmicamente sobre el suelo del pasillo lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Alzó el rostro, desganado, y se encontró directamente con unos ojos color chocolate. Sus rasgos felinos le llamaron la atención, pero su cabello que irradiaba reflejos plateados lo dejó momentáneamente confundido. Así era con ella, uno nunca se terminaba de acostumbrar a su belleza. La vio alzar una ceja, desafiante, a la que respondió con una sonrisa de lado, aquella que lleva el copyright Malfoy.

La observó irse, contoneando sus caderas delicadamente y desfilando por el medio del pasillo, opacando a las demás mujeres. Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué esperas, hermano? ¿Que se pare en el medio del pasillo y te declare su amor? Sabés que eso es imposible…-Jake Zabini lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

-No digas estupideces, Zabini. Nadie pide su amor, solo un poco de sexo.-le respondió Scorpius, arrastrando las palabras casi con asco.

-Pues, dejame decirte que no parece. ¿Desde cuando el _gran_ Scorpius Malfoy tarda más de un año en llevarse a la cama a una muchachita?-Jake rió irónicamente, disfrutando de la debilidad de su amigo.-Andan coqueteando desde mediados del curso pasado y ya me estoy empalagando, hombre… Que miradita de acá, que sonrisita de allá, pero el trámite no se cierra nunca…

-Calma, Jake, calma…Parece que fueras tú el que quiere entrarle…No te olvides nunca que la paciencia está en la raíz de todos los placeres…-Scorpius lo miro con suficiencia y se puso de pie- Vamos que llegamos tarde para la siguiente clase.

~°•ooOoo•°~

Se miró al espejo y forzó una sonrisa. ¿A quién quería engañar? Era la dama y señora de la dramaturgia, pero la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y se sentía explotar.

Pasó su lápiz labial sobre su boca y terminó de esparcirlo correctamente con la uña de su dedo índice. Se observó un momento y al cabo de unos instantes cerró sus ojos. Una copia exacta del rostro de Scorpius Malfoy apareció dibujada en su mente. _Es solo un niño_, pensó tratando de convencerse.

Hacía un año que el Slytherin la traía loca, cada vez que lo veía sentía el deseo bullir en su vientre, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo y haciéndola querer tenerlo en su cama.

Había hablado con su madre de eso y habían llegado a un acuerdo: los Malfoy eran una adicción, una muy peligrosa.

Fleur le había comentado algo sobre su breve paso por el castillo, donde las serpientes hicieron de anfitriones. También, había hablado sobre Draco, el padre de Scorpius, diciendo que era un caballero, que sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres y un montón de cosas más que Victoire no había logrado comprender del todo porque su madre se había puesto roja como un tomate y repetía incansablemente: _¡Qué pensará Billy!._ Vic, había terminado por concluir que se había acostado con el señor Malfoy y que había pasado la mejor noche, o _noches_ quién sabe, de su vida.

Abrió sus ojos, tratando de alejar todo tipo de pensamiento. Ella estaba enamorada de Teddy y debía dejar de pensar en Scorpius pero….realmente, ¿quería hacerlo?

Lanzó un pequeño grito de histeria y salió del baño a toda prisa, chocando con la primera persona que se cruzó.

-Más cuidado, Weasley, podrías ensuciar mi túnica.- _Esa voz no, por favor Merlín decime que no es ÉL._ Pero a pesar de que Victoire rogaba por que la víctima sea cualquier otro alumno, sus ojos confirmaban los hechos.

Usando todas las tácticas aprendidas de su madre, movió su cortina de cabello golpeando a la serpiente en el rostro, entrecerró sus ojos hasta que solamente se veía su pupila negra y comenzó a hablar, dándole a cada palabra un toque muy sensual pero sutil.

-Oh, mi señor. No quería ofenderlo con mi presencia, pero déjeme decirle que si he ensuciado su túnica, a su lado tiene a su más fiel vasallo para que la limpie con la lengua.-miró a Jake, para hacerle entender que hablaba de él. Luego, su tono cambió dejando de lado el sarcasmo- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Y sal de mi camino que no tengo tiempo para _niñerías_.-con un movimiento de cadera, empujó a Scorpius y pasó por su lado, dejándolo parado en medio del pasillo con le sangre hirviendo de la furia. Se sentía estúpido y humillado.

~°•ooOoo•°~

Victoire no respiró en paz hasta que estuvo dentro del aula de Encantamientos. Se dejó caer en su silla, extasiada. Cuando el profesor entró, comenzó a vaciar su mochila y se encontró con algo que no le resultaba familiar. Un pedazo de papel, doblado en dos, reposaba entre sus libros. Lo tomó.

_V,_

_Terminemos con esto de una buena vez._

_A las 8, detrás del tapiz de los galgos que se encuentra en las mazmorras, la contraseña es: _Toujours pur_._

_Se puntual._

_S._

Apretó el papel con fuerza y respiró con dificultad. Había llegado la hora.

~°•ooOoo•°~

Sentado en un sillón de cuero negro, Scorpius Malfoy esperaba.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho. Su vista fija en la pared de enfrente, observó como el tapiz se levantaba y revelaba la figura de una esbelta mujer.

Primero una pierna, luego la otra. Lentamente, Victoire Weasley entró en la sala.

Llevaba un vestido ajustado, largo hasta donde finalizaba la rodilla. El color _carmín_ de la tela resaltaba la palidez de sus piernas. En sus manos tenía sus zapatos, como siempre de taco, que lentamente se volvió a calzar. Primero un pie, luego el otro.

La mirada de Scorpius, ascendió hasta su cintura que observó detalladamente. Luego de unos segundos, posó su vista en sus pechos y se relamió los labios, inconscientemente. Miró la curva de su cuello y se detuvo en su boca, pintada correctamente con el mismo labial de siempre, que esta noche hacía juego con su vestido.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de afición con el color _carmín_, verdad?-preguntó Scorpius, sin quitar la vista de sus labios.

-Además de ser el color de mi casa, representa la pasión, con la cual me siento muy a gusto.-Victoire respondió a su pregunta sin moverse, dejando que la serpiente la devorara con la mirada. Malfoy, observó su cabello rubio con aquellos toques plateados, heredados por la sangre veela de sus antepasados y por último posó su mirada en los ojos de ella. Eran rasgados y de un color tan oscuro que parecía que fuera todo pupila. La mirada de ella era fuerte, decidida, envolvente…

-¿Planeas mirar por mucho tiempo más, Malfoy? Porque si me citaste para eso, dejame decirte que todo esto es una gran decepción…

Scorpius se pudo de pie y avanzó sigilosamente hacia Victoire, acorralándola contra el tapiz. Apoyó sus manos en la pared, una a cada lado del rostro de la leona. Inclinó su cabeza, hundiéndola en el cuello de la chica para captar su aroma, llenándose de ella.

-Te aseguro que no saldrás decepcionada de este lugar, _gatita_-murmuró cerca del oído de ella.

Victoire se estremeció. Su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, la estaba delatando. Inspiró profundamente. Gran error. El aroma de él la inundó por completo, tan masculino y sexy. Se sentía caliente, húmeda… Sus ojos estaban en blanco y su mente obnubilada. Intentó decir algo, pero solo salió un gemido. En solo dos segundos, había perdido la razón.

Enroscó sus piernas en la cadera de él, apretando su cuerpo contra el de la serpiente. Buscó su boca con desesperación y la encontró.

Irradiaba magia, simplemente eso. Sus lenguas jugaban una batalla, que la leona daba totalmente por perdida. Scorpius era, sin duda, su mejor amante, y eso que aun faltaba mucho…

Enredó sus manos en el suave cabello del chico, acariciando sus mechones rubios mientras él la arrastraba hacia el sofá.

Scorpius la depositó con sutileza en el sillón y con gran agilidad bajó el cierre del vestido para sacárselo por completo. Sonrío de lado al verla en ropa interior. Su conjunto de encaje rojo hizo que una llama lasciva brillara en la mirada de la serpiente. Amplío su sonrisa, al pensar que los colores Gryffindor no eran tan malos como parecían.

Sin dar más rodeos, la dejó completamente desnuda y lista para que comience a disfrutar de los placeres que los Malfoy sabían brindar. Tomó sus pechos con ambas manos y los acarició con deseo, lamiéndolos o mordiéndolos de vez en cuando. Luego, Scorpius enterró su rostro entre las piernas de Victoire. Comenzó lentamente besando la cara interior de los muslos y los alrededores, hasta llegar a la parte que a él le interesaba. El centro de placer de toda mujer, aquel lugar que la leona reclamaba que sea atendido.

Victoire no podía creer que un hombre normal pueda hacer todo eso _solamente_ con la lengua. Ya no ocultaba los gemidos ni las frases incitadoras, porque sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Necesita más de él, lo necesitaba enteramente y por más que le rogaba, a Scorpius le gustaba torturarla de placer.

Malfoy sentía que la rendición estaba cerca. Su cuerpo no podía aguantar más tantos gemidos, tantos jadeos ni tantos espasmos de deseo, neutralmente. Tenía la necesidad de tomar partido de una forma completa, de acabar con eso que había empezada y que tenía a la mujer tan excitada. Decidido y con la ayuda de Victoire, se quitó la ropa.

Scorpius se acomodó entre las piernas de ellas y se rindió al placer.

~°•ooOoo•°~

Al día siguiente, Victoire despertó sola. Se sentó en el sofá y buscó con la mirada a Scorpius. No estaba por ninguna parte. Se puso de pie y abrió todas las puertas que había en la sala, hasta dar con el baño.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, se miró al espejo. Su rostro le devolvía una imagen deplorable. Su labial _carmín_, estaba esparcido por sus mejillas y debajo de sus ojos tenía ojeras del cansancio. Sin embargo, se sentía plena, feliz. Su cuello tenía dos pequeñas marcas, muy rojas, que acarició con devoción. Sin duda, era la marca del escorpión, aquella que confirmaba que el veneno se había esparcido por todo el cuerpo, llenando incluso su mente y su alma.

Estaba condenada, después de esa noche, ya no sería la misma.

­­­­

~°•ooOoo•°~

Espero que les haya gustado…

Un review no le viene mal a nadie…So…Dale al GO, si querés tener la marca del escorpión o si sos hombre te envío por mail a Victoire vestida de encaje roja… I swear..

XoXo

Ro


End file.
